Broken Tides
by Erik'sInkWell
Summary: Sylvia Hawley Wilson is accompaning her mistress on board the RMS Oceanic from Austrailia. Tired of being treated like a slave but to afraid to speak up, she meets Charles Lightoller, who shows her that life isn't all about pleasing the rich...
1. Chapter 1

Broken tides  
Chapter 1

Charles Lightoller leaned on the rail of the barrier gate in a bored like fashion.  
"Stand up man, you're an officer for heavens sake." snapped Bruce J Ismay.  
Charles rolled his eyes and rocked back on his heels, leaning back onto the whitewashed metal instead.  
"Sylvia!"  
He frowned at the woman's awful, screechy voice.  
"Quickly now girl, I want these things unpacked before dinner,"  
"Yes miss."  
Charlie watched Mrs Aster stalk past him.  
"Officer."  
"Ma'am." he tipped his hat as he watched the young maid struggle with the cases.  
"Urgh!" she cried as she failed to lift both.  
"Here miss, let me-"  
"Oh no, no I can manage." she stammered, stepping away from him and avoiding looking up.  
"Please don't I'm only on a trial run."  
"Miss, you're merely lifting a case, it's not a crime now, is it?"  
She looked up then and managed a small laugh.  
"Thankyou..."  
"Charlie."  
"Thank you Charlie."  
"SYLVIA!" screeched the voice from inside the passageway.  
"Snotty old bat." he muttered, lifting the other case and following the maid.  
"Cor Blimey, what the hell's she got in 'ere? Bricks?" he cried as he dragged the Louis Vuitton case along.  
"For your information Mr Lightoller, those are shoes..." replied Mrs Aster, glaring at him slightly.  
"Shoes? It weighs more than a bleedin baby elephant!"  
The maid hung her head to hide her giggles at the officer.  
"You offered to help, did you not, Mr Lightoller?"  
"Well yeah...bu-"  
"Well then please kindly get on and put those by the table."  
He dragged the case grumpily across to the table, deliberately leaving it at the other end so that Mrs Aster had to drag it further before it would get into the bedroom.  
"Sylvia, make sure it goes next to the closet..."  
"Now 'e're 'ang on. No lady's dragging that thing any where."  
Charlie wrestled the shoe carrier from the maids grip and dragged it into the bedroom.  
"That's what maids are for, Mr Lightoller."  
"Oh of course, Mrs Aster. But there's a difference when one is told what to do, and when one is taking the pi-"  
"MR LIGHTOLLER!"  
He jumped at the sound of Ismays voice.  
"Get on." he growled warningly.  
"Yes sir." he muttered, tipping his hat to the maid, deliberately ignoring Mrs Aster.

XxxX

"Cor Blimey she's a right snobby cow." he muttered as he joined the rest of the lads for what looked like a vesta curry. He scowled and plonked down next to William, setting his hat down beside him.  
"Want some?" asked Joseph Boxhall as he looked down at the pan in the middle of the table.  
"Whatsit like?" he questioned.  
"S'right. A bit hot like, Joe did three boxes," Grinned Bride wickedly as Joe scowled at the laughing officers.  
"I bet your Ro'll have a fit if she finds out they've been keeping you alive on vestas," said Charlie as he watched his best friend mop up the left over sauce with a piece of buttered bread.  
William Murdoch grinned and shook his head.  
"Yeap well I know I'll be getting a full roast dinner on Sunday." he tormented, leaning back in his chair and flashing an evil grin.  
"You lucky sod." muttered Charlie.  
"That's it?" he asked as Joe plonked a plate in front of him.  
The boys exchanged glanced.  
"What were you expecting? That'll fill you up with a couple of slices of bread." said Harold.  
"Fucking hell." he muttered, snatching a fork and tucking into the rice.  
It was the first time that the boys had been on a cruiser together since the sinking of Titanic four years ago.  
All of the lads were settled, Harold had somehow miraculously got married much to everyones surprise, and so had Joe.  
William and Aurora's fourth wedding anniversary was coming up next month too.  
Charlie made a mental note to buy his favourite couple an anniversary card. He wasn't very good at remembering birthdays and stuff.  
"Ow's Zoe Will?" asked Bert.  
"Oh she's great. She's seven now. And she's a right little beggar." William grinned wickedly.  
"She gives Ro a run for her money."  
"Ah you've spoilt the lass, course she's goin t' run rings round yer," said Charlie.  
"Better wind her neck in now cause before Y'know it she'll be bringing blokes home." chirped the captain.  
William choked on a mouthful of rice, causing Joe and Charlie to laugh.  
"Go on then, what's her current trick? Last time I was there she was a mouthy little git."  
"Oh just winding Ro up, Y'know."  
"Draggin you into it is she eh?" laughed Charlie, who silently admitted to himself that the vesta wasn't that bad after all.  
"She's giving it the old - 'he loves me more than you trick.'. It drives Ro bonkers."  
"I bet it does."  
Harry grinned.  
"Bet Thomas is turning in his grave." muttered Joe, also grinning.  
"Just...don't have girls lads, trust me." said the chief officer, taking a small sip of larger.  
Charles finished his supper, before glancing at his watch.  
"Christ. I'm gonna get some shut eye. I've got to have nine hours."  
"Eye go get yer beauty sleep," tormented Will, laughing at his ship mate.  
"We don't want you ray arsed tomorrow."  
Grumbling at the light banter, he left and headed for bed.

A/N  
Review? I hope you like this one classicmovielover cause it's for you xD


	2. Chapter 2

Charles strolled down the corridor towards his room when he heard more shouting and yelling coming from the left.

He paused and turned, following the sound, when he came across the maid from earlier and an Italian waiter who seemed to be yelling at her for being late for supper.

"OI!" He barked, shoving the waiter back.

"Don't you yell at her, you show her some respect, you hear me?" he barked.

The waiter jittered in Italian.

"Can't even bleedin speak English, this is a floating hotel not an old people's home."  
The waiter scowled at Charles and stalked through the kitchen doors.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, turning back to the young woman.

"Yes, thank you….again." She smiled.

"Bastard….." he muttered as more yelling caught their attention from the direction of the kitchen.

She watched as the chef came out then, looking like he'd psyched himself up to yell at the maid too.

"Don'tchudare, y' hear me?" barked Charlie again, forcing the chef to nod.

"But she' late," he complained.

"Final courses are ten tu seven,"

"So? It's not even Seven yet. And it's to as in T O."

"But I'mma following orders,"

"Don't get cocky with me mate." Snapped Charles, glaring warningly.

"Next time, you make-a sure you on time." He scoffed, glaring slightly at the girl before he too stalked back into the kitchen.

"She makin' you work over time?" asked Charles, turning back to the made.

"I don't mind." She responded.

"Don't let her walk all over you," he said, leaning back on the wall.

"I try not to, but when they're paying your wages, you don't have a choice. You're lucky. You know you've still got your job tomorrow," she replied.

Charles shrugged, agreeing slightly.

"True, I suppose."

"So you see I have to do what she tells me, other wise I'm jobless and homeless."

Charlie raised his brow.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself.."

"Oh so now you know what's best for me, do you?" she mused, her light brown ponytail fell over her left shoulder.

"Well it's my job. I am first officer after all." He said.

"Yes, but that's for your area of staff management." She replied.

"No it ain't. It's for all staff management."

She chuckled.

"Y'know I never did catch your name," he said.

"Sylvia," she replied. "My name's Sylvia."

"Well, it's nice to get a proper introduction at last," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently causing her to scoff a laugh, just as her meal came out with the waiter.

"Go, on, enjoy your supper," he said, letting go of her hand.

She blushed and thanked him one last time before sitting at a small table and starting to eat.

"And you," he hissed, grabbing the waiter by his bowtie, "leave her alone." He said, releasing the bowtie so that the waiter stumbled backward before he disappeared once again to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia finished her supper in a silent, relaxed atmosphere. She watched the waiters clear away as quickly as they could.

"You finished?" asked the same waiter who had told her off.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as he swiftly removed all of the cutlery and plates from the unused table.

"Was it to your liking?"

"Very much."

"Si. I'm glad you enjoyed it Madame," he replied somewhat more politely as he left.

She stood and walked out onto the deck of the Oceanic, putting her gloves back on as she walked back along the deck, taking a light stroll. She could see England now, as she heard the officer on watch call down to the bridge.

She watched the Chief officer jump down like it was just a step, when in actual fact it was rather a long way down. He seemed eager to get on dry land and to home. She wondered what had made the quiet officer so giddy.

"Right, come on, I'm not buggering around here all night, Lights!" he called up to the tower.

"What?"

"Tell them to ready the anchor, we'll be there by zero eight hundred hours!" he hollered.

"Right," muttered the officer who had saved her from the frosty Italian chef earlier.

"Joe!" Called Charles loudly, causing the young officer to tip backwards off his chair in surprise. He grinned as he heard Murdoch roar with laughter.

"Wakey wakey sunshine," taunted the Chief, grinning wickedly down at Joe.

Joseph scowled at William and picked the chair up.

"What the hell are these?" asked Charlie as he climbed down the steps, gazing at the weird looking post cards.

"Dunno. Guess where we are?" he read slowly.

"They never flipping learn, do they? – Oh…hello again." He had noticed her now as she attempted to walk by, trying not to disturb the officers.

"Y' know there's a curfew on this ship?"

"Oh, I didn't know,"

He smirked.

"I'm just kidding,"

She laughed softly.

"Lights, lights, tugs are coming up."

"Yeah…alright Will…."  
He ignored the chief somewhat as he gazed at Sylvia, aware that Will was rolling his eyes.

"Would you like me to walk you back?"

"Oh, no, no I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of-"

"What did I tell you earlier?"

"Will?"

"Eye?"

"I'm escorting this young lady back to her cabin,"

"Alright Lights, don't be all night,"

He turned back to her then, offering his arm.

"Thank you," she said modestly, taking it as they started to walk down towards B deck.

"Well at least you're not in steerage," he joked.

She laughed softly. "No, I guess I'm not," she said.

"Where will you go when we board back in Southampton?" he enquired.

"Back with Lady Aster," she replied.

"Oh."

"What about yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I'll stay here in Southampton," he replied.

"Do you live far?"

"No, no, just around the corner really." Explained Charles as he opened a door for her.

"Thank you,"

"Are you always modest?"

"Most of the time," she replied.

"Are you?"

Charles shrugged in response.

He paused as they soon came to her door.

"Sylvia,"

"Yes Charles?"

"Would….would you like to perhaps stay in touch once we reach on shore?" he asked.

"Oh that would be lovely, yes I'd like that very much…..where would I find you?" she asked.

"Oh y' can pop down to the yard anytime, I'll be there now for a good three or four months. They're very generous with time off."

She laughed at his joke.

"Where might I find you?"

"At the Aster's Southampton address," she replied, handing him the address that she had scribbled on a small piece of scrap envelope.

"Well if I don't see you board off tomorrow, have a safe journey," he said, kissing her hand again.

"You too," she murmured a response, smiling at the officer as he tipped his hat and bid her good night before he turned and left, walking down the corridor and back to his watch.

XxxX

A/N. Don't think I'm doing too bad with keeping up with the stories haha! Watching SoccerAid and drooling over Gerard Butler and Olly Muirs while I do this, keep getting quite excited every time the commentator screeches that Mike Myers might actually score a goal. He should have worn the Austin Powers glasses LOL. Still with Austin Powers, and ELF (Will Ferrell) on the team, I don't give them much hope…. :s

Anyways, reviews? I give cookies :P

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charles was jolted awake by the sound of the bugle blaring out.

Leaping out of bed, he quickly changed and ran through the endless corridors up to the bridge to his superior.

"Bleedin eck, I almost had a heart attack with that flaming thing!"

He pointed at the large funnel furiously as William laughed at his friend.

"Should get up earlier then shouldn't ye? ye lazy sod."

Charles scowled and watched as the ship pulled to a steady stop on the dockside.

"Jus' cause you want to get 'ome," he huffed, glaring at Will moodily before he left to ensure that the cadets got the gangplanks down securely.

Whilst passengers boarded off first, he waited patiently should any one need help.

"Sir..."

"What?"

"There's a young lady who's asking for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," replied the cadet.

"Well where?"

"Over on the steps down there near the guide rope."

Charles looked across and spotted the young maid from earlier.

"Watch this rope, I'll be back in a minute-"

"But sir, everyone's off now, we've been told we can sign off and report to office."  
Charles paused and turned back to the cadet.

"Alright, off y'go then."  
"Thank you sir." The young cadet smiled and left, nodding his head respectfully to his superior.

Tying the rope himself, he picked up his own bag and walked down the gangplank, scoffing to see that William had already left as quickly as he could and was now near the Fox and Hound with Aurora.

"I...I couldn't go without saying goodbye. Not after everything you've done for me." Said a small voice from behind.

He turned to Sylvia and smiled.

"I'd have done the same for anyone else...nobody deserves to be treated like that," he said modestly.

She smiled.

"Well...I guess...I guess this is goodbye then," she said, holding out her hand for a shake.

He took her hand and kissed it before letting go.

"Have a safe journey back, Sylvia." He said gently.

"You too."

"And don't let that bossy mare take the liberty," he said, loud enough for Astor to hear.

Sylvia laughed softly.

"I'll try not to. You will write, won't you?" she asked seriously.

"Course. It'll keep me busy next time I go to sea." He replied.

She nodded, smiling.

"SYLVIA!"

Charle's clenched his jaw as Astor screeched the poor young woman's name like a banshee.

"Go on, I don't want her bollocking you again."  
Sylvia went to leave, but then paused and turned back to Charles, reaching up and kissing his cheek ever so gently before she reluctantly walked back to her mistress and clambered into the car.

A/N Short I know, but I haven't had much chance recently, revising for my finals which is just...eurgh lol and those are more important right now...well, sorta I am starting a Tommy Andrews fanfic so keep a look out for that tomorrow...I'm obsessed with Titanic right now LOL but since this was for classicmovielover, I wanted to do the Thomas Andrews one for myself, and for all the Thomas Andrew fans out there . I hope you enjoy this chapter. x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N - I am soo sorry I have not updated in yonks - my laptop charger died, then I was sick, then my computer needed rebooting and I couldn't be assed to do it, THEN I got sick again, and then we discovered that my laptops internal battery had died, so now the effing thing - excuse my french - has to be plugged in all the time. :/ But I am back. I'll post a couple of chapters for this one and my first titanic fic. I decided I didn't want to leave it hanging in the balance.

XxXx

Sylvia stared at the paper. What would she write? She'd never written to anyone in her life.

She drummed her fingers on the table and stared at the pen in front of her too.

"What are you doing?" asked Daisy, a younger maid.

"Writing a letter to a friend."

Daisy walked around and peered over Sylvia's shoulder.

"Dear Charles - 'oo's he? yer feller?" tormented the youngir girl wickedly.

"No he is not you cheeky cow," muttered Sylvia defensively, snatching up the paper and pen and walking away up to her room.

"Ooh you don't need t' get tetchy," called Daisy-

Sylvia could hear them laughing as she walked off.

She stared out of the window at her desk, still struggling to think.

_Dear Charles,_

...then what? She gazed across at the rather expensive looking scarf he had sent her. She had been tempted to send it back because she felt it was too much of an expensive gift for the likes of her.

_Thank you for the lovely scarf. _Again a blank. She groaned and flopped her head on the desk.

_I hope you had a safe journey home._

Well duh.

She screwed up the paper for the tenth time and threw it into the fire, sighing.

"You've got a letter." Chirped Ruby, tossing it to her.

Sylvia quickly caught it and ripped it open.

Her eyes narrowed as she read the letter.

Her Aunt had died, much to her disbelief. She had been such a kind lady, always warming to anyone. In fact she had been more of a mother to Sylvia.

She felt sadness loom upon her.

"Sylvia? What was your letter?" enquired Madeline.

"My Aunt, I'll have to travel to France, she died yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you meant to her."

Sylvia nodded.

"You'd better pack quickly, I'll make sure you'll get on a ferry."

"Thank you ma'am."

"And take a scarf, it's a bit chilly outside."

Those damn scarfs, thought Sylvia as she watched Madeline walk away.

She quickly grabbed her belongings and neatly packed her case before grabbing Charle's scarf and wrapping it around her neck snugly.

"I've managed to get you on the four o clock. Second class."

"Oh miss I couldn't I-"  
"You will. I'll not have my reputation sloshed." Said Madeline, finishing the conversation.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well off you go then - the carriage will take you to the docks."

"Yes ma'am, and ma'am?"  
"Yes Sylvia?"

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Hurrying downstairs, Sylvia left the Astor's home, clambered into the carriage and headed for Southampton Docks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sylvia stood at the docks by herself with her case. She knew it would be a short trip.

"Tickets please miss," chirped a Welsh voice, interrupting her thoughts.

She quietly handed him her ticket and watched as he neatly punched a hole in the middle.

"First door on your right miss."

"Thank you."

She picked up her case and walked up the gangplank and onto the ship.

"I told you before, stop mouthin' off at me. I'm first, your second, now get over yourself and start doing what you're being paid to do." barked a familiar voice.

The second officer grumbled at the first.

"Charles?" she asked, standing no more than a foot away from the quarrelling sailors.

He span on his heels at the mention of his name.

"Sylvia?"

She nodded, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking closer.

"My Aunt has died - I have to go to her holiday home in France," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no don't be, I'm alright."

She smiled then, and he returned it.

"I see you like the scarf," he mused.

She looked down and laughed.

"Yes, yes I do, thank you, but really you shouldn't have wasted your money on me,"

"Well I wanted to."

"It's lovely."

"Charlie come on," whined the welsh officer who had punctured her ticket earlier.

"Will you be around later?" he asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Well then would you like to join me for dinner? I'd hate to think of you in there by yourself."

"I'd love to," she replied, smiling warmly.

"Well I'd better get on...do you know where to go?"

"I think so."

"Well if you get lost, give us a shout."

"I will."

XxxX

Sylvia leaned on the rail a few hours later, gazing down at the ocean as the spray was blown in her face which she didn't mind. In fact she rather quite liked it.

She sat on a bench and pulled out her book and began to read when she heard an awful male yelp followed by swearing and cursing.

Gazing over, she saw Charlie hopping around on one foot and stifled a giggle as the cadet watched in disbelief.

"Charles? What's happened?"

The chief officer appeared then.

"That flaming plank, look at I- OWW!"

William Murdoch assessed the uneven piece of wood and frowned.

"I think you've sprained that Lights."

"I've done summink to it."

Sylvia watched him hopping around in agony and decided to see if he was alright.

Murdoch was trying not to laugh as he hopped around, struggling to put his injured foot down.

"Charles? Are you alright?" she asked.

Murdoch looked up from the injury book briefly before bobbing his head back into the pages and grinning.

"Watch that plank Sylvia it's uneven," he warned, signalling her not to come any closer.

"Well take your damn foot out of yer shoe then," said Murdoch.

Sylvia walked around the uneven deck and allowed Charles to lean on her while Murdoch inspected the injury.

"Christalmighty. You'll have t' go sick - y' can't walk on that, it's bigger than a balloon."

Sylvia glanced down at Charlie's left ankle and bit her lip. The whole of the bone was at least ten times bigger than it should have been.

"I don't want to go sick," protested Charles stubbornly.

"Come off it mate, y'can't work with that." reasoned Murdoch.

"You're going sick, and that's an order."

"Y' sod," grumbled Charles, sulking at his superior as he handed him a yellow slip.

Charles snatched it and stuffed it moodily into his jacket pocket.

"Don't take it out on me Lights, y' should watch where y' going." said Murdoch.

"Oh yeah like when you walked smack into that lamppost and knocked yourself out?" stated Charlie dryly.

Sylvia giggled as Murdoch scowled.

"I was distracted."

"Yeah well so was I - by that muppet." he argued back, pointing to the cadet.

"Stop blaming other people Lights. I'm sure your friend here will keep an eye on you."

"Of course I will," vowed Sylvia.

Murdoch smiled at her. Only then did she notice his own wedding ring glint in the sunlight as he scribbled down the details before snapping the book shut.

"Right. I want you sat. Now." ordered Murdoch.

Charles growled moodily but obeyed William's order, hobbling to the Officer's mess with the aid of Sylvia.

"D' you want some ice for it?" she asked, carefully propping his injured ankle on a chair.

Charles shrugged. He couldn't give a toss.

"Charlie it doesn't suit you to be grumpy," she said gently.

"I don't want sympathy." he muttered childishly.

"Oh well fine then. I'll leave you to it."

XxxX

Sylvia stayed nearby - she was lost in her book when Murdoch sat beside her. She looked up and smiled.

"I see he's still being a stubborn ass?" He mused.

"Unfortunatley it would seem that way. He refused to let me put ice on his ankle." She explained, sliding a leather bookmark in her book and looking at him.

Murdoch shook his head.

"He's so hopeless sometimes. Quicker he rests it, quicker he can get back to work."

"He's not hopeless, he's just stubborn." she shrugged, tying her brown hair back in a ponytail.

"Look, I hate to sound arrogant or prattish here - I really don't mean any harm, but I think y' should know that Charles really thinks a lot about you. He really likes you."

Sylvia was stunned by Murdoch's boldness.

"I'm only saying this as a friend. I've never seen him so damn defensive of anyone before. But you..." Murdoch shook his head.

"Oh..." Was all that she could say.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I've known him for fifteen years and he's so damn easy to read. Even my Mrs can read him like a book."

Sylvia laughed a little at that.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Eye, I do."

Murdoch shook his head as if to rid the thought. Sylvia noted that he looked a little homesick at the mention of his wife.

"So what do you propose I do about Charles?" she asked as she watched Murdoch reach down and pick up his rather large mug of tea, spotting three of four words which clearly spelt the word PAPA in large elegant lettering. Only then did she realise how hard it must be for the officers to leave their families behind, realising that Murdoch must have brought the cup with him.

"Well if y' want to do me a favour y' could give him a good kick up the arse. Boss him about a bit but don't mother him mind, we don't want him getting used t' being waited on."

She nodded.

"Just be yourself."

He shrugged and stood then when he saw the captain.

"I'd best be off."

"Just, don't let him whinge at ye for too long." he grinned, politely tipping his hat before he left for the bridge.

A/N

So...I'm trying to space this out...my new pal Doctorsgal was kind enough to point out that it was pretty hard to read - I'm sorry for hurting your eyes hun! :/ Anyway. I hope this is better...I'm still getting used to finding the best way to page break. Anyway, enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sylvia walked along the deck enjoying the bright warm sunshine which had surprised everyone since the day before had done nothing but rain and snow.

She spotted Charles then - he looked like he was still disobeying officer Murdoch's orders as he checked the rest of the wooden planks to make sure there were no more other splits.

She headed over, but paused when a group of young, pretty and wealthy women barged right past her and headed for the bridge.

She hated it when they did that. Why couldn't they just use manners? Sighing, she carried on walking until one of them called out to Charles. He looked up and grinned.

"Blimey aren't you lot a bit chilly?" he teased.

Sylvia's face fell as she watched the girls giggle in response and flirt outrageously with Charles and Harold who seemed to be quite the ladies man.

Deciding against going to speak to say hello, she turned around and left, heading to the library in stead.

XxxX

"I'm serious Charles, you didn't even see her face," said Murdoch as they sat back in the officers mess drinking coffee and scoffing bourbon biscuits.

"Well...what was she doing?" asked Charles, dunking another custard cream in his tea.

"Must you?" stated Joseph, pulling a face.

"I hate dunkers."

"Ah shuddup and drink your char."

Murdoch started to laugh at the offended look on Joseph Boxhall's face.

"Don't you dunk biscuits in Hull?" he mused.

"No...well, me dad tried to dunk a whole digestive once...it just went to mush and then fell in the tea cup."  
Murdoch rolled his eyes and carried on nibbling on the bourbon.

"So, what was she doing?" Charles kicked William under the table deliberatley to regain his friends attention.

"Oww, Lights!" he yelped, glaring furiously at Charles.

"Well don't ignore me then."

"Y' don't need t' get your knickers in a knot." muttered Murdoch.

"She had her book with her."

"Well then she probably didn't see me." shrugged Charles.

"Oh she saw you with those bimbos alright. That's why she turned around and walked off. I saw her from the bridge. Y' know to say you like her, you're-"

"Will...-"  
"not doing much-"  
"Sir...you've got a -"

"About it."

"A telegram sir." The cadet finished awkwardly as Murdoch scowled grumpily at the interruption.

William snatched the telegram and ripped it open.

"Well? What is it?"

"Someone hasn't died have they?"

"No...no..." replied William, shaking his head at the question.

"Well come on, spit it out Mr I Know Everything." said Charles.

"It's Ro...She's gone into labour."  
"Listen...be grateful you aren't there mate." said Harold.

"Why?" asked William.

"Because all they do is curse you and wish you dead, that's why."

"She wouldn't, she's not like that." Murdoch dismissed the idea of his wife screeching curses at him. She'd never do such a thing. She was quiet enough as it was.

"It's gonna be a loong night for you mate," taunted Charles, standing up.

"Yes well ease my mind and go find that poor girl you keep dangling-"  
"Now listen here, I do _not_ dangle Sylvia." snapped Charles defensively, grabbing hold of William's jacket.

Murdoch blinked in surprise by his friends sudden defensiveness of the girl and raised his now gloved hands in surrender.

"Alright, steady now Lights, I was just saying you should go talk to her, that's all."

Charles finally let go of William and left, leaving a moody atmosphere looming behind.

"Christ." muttered Joseph, watching William straighten his jacket.

XxxX

Sylvia gazed out at sea. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't do much except to think of Charles. She hadn't noticed him nearby, checking the davits and the planks where he had tripped earlier, still disobeying Williams orders to stay off of his ankle.

"Syl? What are you doing out here? It's freezing." he stated, walking over and placing an arm around her.

She felt him draw her close, and she wanted so badly to snuggle into him but she refrained from doing so.

"I'm alright," she replied, loving being so close to him.

"You're bloody freezing." he stated, drawing her closer still and attempting to guide her inside.

"Charlie," she started.

_You idiot_, she scolded herself quietly. What would she say? Would he laugh?

He paused and stared at her with concerned eyes.

She searched his eyes, and he searched hers. His were full of concern for her as always.

She felt such an idiot.

"Syl what is it?" he asked gently, lifting her head up by his finger to make her look at him.

"Oh nothing," she stammered.

Sadness loomed upon her again when she caught sight of the other pretty girls who she had seen trying to flirt with the officers earlier. The only one who had ignored them had been Officer Murdoch, despite their attempts to outrageously flirt with him.

She was distracted then, by a pair of warm lips pressing against hers.

Caught off guard, she stumbled backwards but the strong arms drew her closer again. When the kiss broke, her heart still thumping against her chest, their noses settled together, she gazed right up at Charlie.

She was speechless as she stood there in his arms, unable to think of words to say.

"Come on," he murmured, drawing her close as he guided her back to her state room.

All she could think of was their kiss as he led her back. She wondered what it meant. She had certainly liked being kissed by him, and as they stood outside the door to her suite, he kissed her again, making her feel lightheaded.

"Charlie," she murmured shyly.

He held her close protectively, matching her gaze.

"You are a million times more beautiful than any of those tarts," he said quietly, his lips pressed against her ear.

Sylvia wrapped her arms around his strong neck as they hugged. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before.

She gazed back at him and was greeted with another passionate kiss, this time her legs buckling underneath her.

Charles quickly drew her closer, his arm firmly around her waist holding her steady.

She blinked at him from under her side fringe, unable to hide the smile from her face which he swiftly matched.

"Oh...so you did have a bird then..." stated a disappointed voice from further down the corridor.

Charles turned and stared at the bubbly blonde who was indeed very pretty, but he wasn't up for fun and games.

Sylvia frowned and then grinned a little as she lifted Charlie's cap up further so she could see his face.

He'd turned the girl down...for her?

"Sorry..." Said Charles sympathetically.

"Harold!" he called, grabbing the fifth officer's attention as he walked past them, trying to avoid being noticed.

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you escort Miss Porter here up deck?" he suggested.

Harold tilted his head frowning and stared at the pretty blonde. His face lit up then, unable to believe his luck.

"Certainly sir."

Sylvia watched as Harold walked towards the young woman before holding out his arm which she took.

"Always was a charming git," muttered Charles.

Sylvia leaned into him and laughed softly, her brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'd better get back..." he said quietly, turning back to Sylvia, still holding her in his arms.

She smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to get into trouble over me," she murmured softly.

"It's my day off tomorrow," he hinted, drawing her closer.

"When we dock we could do a bit of sight seeing if you like."

"I'd like that," she replied.

Charles smiled warmly before giving her one final kiss goodnight before returning to his post.

A/N - So, a bit longer chapter. I know they've been short but I really struggle in some parts. And I was revising for my driving theory test which I passed today with 48 out of 50 WOOO! So I'm on a bit of a high lol! Anyway... I'm going go and take my horse back to his paddock now he's cut the grass for my dad LOL! I'll update some time tomorrow :)

And if anyone would like to proof read before this goes up, inbox me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sylvia leaned into Charles as they strolled around Avignon. She had never been to France before, and now here she was strolling on a beach on the south coast of France with her Charles.

She laughed as he dragged her to the waters edge playfully before pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck lovingly.

She closed her eyes and smiled at the kiss.

"Charlie, I don't want this to end," she murmured, gazing up at him with her brown eyes.

He gazed right back, his eyes were serious.

"I know, I don't want it to end either," he replied quietly before kissing her passionately on the lips.

She settled in his arms comfortably as they kissed, not caring about the onlookers.

Once the kiss had ended and they broke the kiss, they took off their shoes and allowed the water to lap at their feet as they walked.

"So ow's this going to work Syl?" he murmured, his hand in the small of her back.

"What do you mean love?" she asked, snuggling into his arms.

"Well...I'll be away at sea for months at a time," he explained.

She smiled to herself before gazing up at him.

"Charlie, I don't care about that," she murmured.

"No, I know y' don't," he mused.

Sylvia decided quietly that she'd spend every day off she received with Charlie if she could. She had loved today and spending time with him, it took her mind off of other things, like Madeline's temper. She knew that Charlie would swing for Madeline should she ever hurt her.

Suddenly she felt Charlie's lips upon hers. The kiss was full of love and affection and lasted a good minute or so

When they broke apart, Charlie led her back to the town centre. She didn't want him to leave her...not yet. Not when they'd grown so close like they had.

She blushed slightly as he nuzzled her neck and wrapped her arms around his waist as she walked back to the ship with him.

Soon enough, it was time for him to go, and as they stood at the bottom of the gangplank together, they shared the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared with each other. Charles didn't know whether this ship would take Sylvia back to Southampton or not.

She held onto his jacket as they kissed, and when their lips parted, she could barely breathe.

"I love you Charlie," she whispered, gazing up at him.

"I love you too Syl," he murmured, smiling. They shared one more kiss before Charles boarded reluctantly., gazing at her over his shoulder.

"Charlie be careful," she called.

"I will love!" he called back, taking one last good look at her before he left.

"Who's that then?" asked Bride.

"That, is my girl." chirped Charlie in a cocky manner.

"Bollocks. You, with a woman? I swear, when that day comes round I'll eat my hat."

"Well start munching, cause that's my Sylvia."

Bride looked glum as he stared at the young girl.

"She looks too timid for you," he piped up.

Charles stared at Bride.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No I flaming don't." replied Bride.

"Right then, I'll prove it," huffed Charles before walking back down the gangplank and pulling Sylvia close for one final kiss goodbye.

"He wouldn't just grab a random chick like that, would he?" muttered Bride, glancing at Murdoch who had come to see what the commotion was.

"Nah, not unless he deliberately wanted a slap." Will grinned and went back to his duties.

"Hn," huffed Bride as Charles walked back up the plank.

"Told you," he smirked, walking past his ship mate whistling loudly.

"Oi! You're off sick. Sit, now!" ordered Murdoch, his voice bellowed from the bridge.

"Awh!" whined Charlie, stomping his injured ankle in temper on the ground before skulking into the officers mess.

XxxX

It took Sylvia four hours to reach Paris by train. She hated the silence, twirling the pretty necklace that Charlie had bought her as a gift - she missed him already.

She gazed up at the Iffel Tower in awe as the train pulled slowly into the station, reached up for her suitcase, and got off of the carriage quickly.

Looking at the address ok the letter, she somehow miraculously hailed a cab, and spoke a little French to the driver, but it was only asking for directions.

Once she'd reached her aunts home, she clambered out of the car. The poor chap had taken quite a liking to Sylvia.

"I'm sorry," she said guiltily.

"I'm taken...- mon l'amour." she showed him the small picture that she and Charlie had had taken in Avignon inside the locket.

"Ah, we. Tres bonjour Madame."

Sylvia watched the cab driver drive off, slightly amused by the whole episode and knocked lightly on the door.

Expecting to be greeted by her uncle's cheerful voice, she was instead greeted by none other than her mother.

"Sylvia?"

"Mother?"

"You took your time. What's that around your neck?"

"It's mine." replied Sylvia defensively.

"You can't afford gold."

"It's none of your business."

"Where did you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it, I don't steel. It was a gift from my Charlie."

The words slipped out of her mouth like silk before she could even stop herself.

"/You're/ Charlie? Who the fuck is Charlie?" Mrs Hawley Wilson taunted, folding her arms.

"He's a sailor."

"Oh god, give me strength," muttered her mother.

"What?"

"Of all professions you had to choose a damn sailor," she continued.

"There's nothing wrong with Charlie mother he's a good, kind, decent, honest man, and...and I love him." Sylvia finished, folding her arms.

"You? Love? Ha!"

Sylvia was hurt by her mother's horrible tone.

"You haven't met him."

"He's a sailor. They're all the same Sylvia."

"No, my Charlie's different." said Sylvia stubbornly, refusing to hear any more bad things about sailors.

"He was on the Titanic Y'know."

"What's his last name?"

"Lightoller."

Mrs Hawley Wilson looked taken aback.

"If your "Charlie" is so good and kind, then why didn't he fill all of those lifeboats instead of letting those people drown and freeze?"

Tears stung in Sylvia's eyes.

"That wasn't Charlie's fault."

"Yes it was. It was all counted for in the papers."

Sylvia felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek.

"You ask him next time y' see him."

She wouldn't believe it...it was just a rumour.

She wouldn't let her mother dictate and drag her down again.

"No," said Sylvia firmly.

She picked up her suitcase and stalked past her mother, quietly greeting her uncle before heading upstairs to unpack.

XxxX

By twelve noon the next day, Sylvia had decided she was going back to Southampton. She couldn't stand it. She thought her mother would allow her to grow up, but in stead all she did was put her down at every opportunity she could.

Nobody was awake then, they had worked into the early hours of the morning to try and pack as much of her aunts belongings away.

Sylvia slipped out of the front door and quietly headed down the main road, the way she had come before.

There was nobody about, no one at all, and Sylvia felt like she could finally let go of the frustration inside of her.

She liked being on her own, she liked being independent. She fondled the locket as she psyched herself up, forcing the weaker her to collapse. Finally reaching the town she boarded the train to Cherbourg.

It was a short journey, and once the train pulled into the station, she could see a ship in the docks similar to the one that had brought her here.

Hearing the blast of the horn, she ran as fast as she could across the road and up the gangplank.

"Quick!" called a steward, helping her jump the gap.

"Thank you," she said kindly.

"You're welcome, miss," he chirped.

She handed him her ticket and went to find her room.

"Bleedin' eck this doors jammed!"

Sylvia froze as she came face to face with Charlie.

"Syl? What happened? You look awful love."

"I couldn't stand it," she said quietly, looking down at the key fob and up at the door that was jammed. Brilliant.

It was the door to her room.

"Well get yourself unpacked, I'll sort this door out and then y' can vent it out," he said gently, caressing her cheek.

She smiled and walked into the second class room, cringing slightly as she heard Charlie ram his shoulder against the door silently as he tried to force it the right way open.

She watched his strong muscular body launch against the wooden door, the way his muscles bulged in his back as he braced himself for the force of it.

"One more should do it!" chirped the mechanic.

Charlie took a couple of steps back and rammed hard into the door, forcing it back open.

The rubber draft stop underneath the door made an awful scuffing squeaky noise which made Sylvia cringe as she finished putting her clothes in the wardrobe.

A few moments later and the door was fixed.

The mechanic hung around as if waiting for orders.

"Thanks mate," said Charles, dismissing him.

"Anytime Lights."

Charles turned to Sylvia.

"So come on then, spill beautiful."

He sat beside her, linking his hands through his.

They fitted perfectly, like a glove.

Finally she looked at him and then shook her head.

"Oh Charlie it was awful," she mumbled.

"My mother did nothing but..."

She pursed her lips, unable to speak much more.

"Hey, hey it's alright...C'mere," he drew her close into a protective cuddle.

He understood, she thought as he held her quietly. She smiled a little when she felt him kiss her neck ever so gently.

"What would I do without you, Charlie?" she murmured, gazing at him with big brown eyes.

"Oh you seemed to be doing alright," he teased, brushing a strand of her brown hair behind her shoulder.

She smiled and curled up in his side.

"I'd love to sit and snuggle love but I have to go back to my post." he murmured softly.

Sylvia gazed up at him and nodded.

"Alright love,"

"I'll sneak back later," he promised, grinning like a naughty school kid.

She laughed softly and kissed him on the lips lovingly.

As Charles Lightoller left, he daydreamed. He pictured a life with Sylvia, a family.

"Hn," he scoffed at himself in disbelief. What was wrong with him?

A of a sudden he'd turned into a soppy old git.

"It must be love," he muttered. Satisfied with his reasonable answer to his own question, he leant on the bridge railing and gazed out to sea.


	9. Chapter 9

Sylvia waited up for Charles, and soon enough he had appeared. He looked so excited that she thought he was going to burst.

"Charlie," she laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Lets get married, Syl." he murmured, his lips pressed close to her ear.

"Oh Charlie," she murmured, stroking his cheek.

"Lets get married on this ship," he said.

"I -I've spoken to the pastor and he said he'd do it either tonight or tomorrow..."

She wanted to melt as his fingers caressed her cheek like she was the only important thing he owned.

"Oh Sylvia, please say yes, I I know I don't earn a lot, b-but well I've got a nice new house and a garden and and... And...and you won't have t' work for that 'orrible cow ever again," he vowed.

Sylvia chuckled softly at his jittering and kissed him lovingly on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

"Please Syl," he murmured as their eyes met. "I...I love you..."

Sylvia's heart melted as she stared at the handsome officer.

"Charlie, how on earth will you get witnesses at ten o clock at night?" she murmured.

His eyes widened with utter delight.

Without warning, Charles Lightoller kissed Sylvia with more passion than he had ever done before which sent Sylvia all light headed.

"Don't you worry about that my darling I've got it all sorted," he murmured.

Sylvia laughed, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as they embraced each other.

"I promise I won't let you down Sylvia," he murmured.

"I never said you would," she murmured her reply, resting her head on his strong chest.

Her Charlie...she smiled as he held her lovingly, listening to the light humming rhythm of his heart.

Sylvia Lightoller. It had a nice ring to it, it sounded better than Hawley Wilson or whatever her name was. Charles and Sylvia Lightoller...she liked that even more.

"How much time do you need to get ready?" he asked gently.

Sylvia gazed up at him, still smiling.

"Not long, about fifteen minutes," she replied, blushing but yet smiling all the same as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'll let you get ready then," he murmured, ever so quietly, planting a loving kiss on her lips before he reluctantly left to get ready himself.

Sylvia pulled out a White summer dress which she had brought to wear in France, but it would suit perfectly as her wedding dress.

She gazed in the mirror, her heart fluttered. She was going to be Charlie's wife.

Quickly, she changed, did her hair and makeup without any help.

At ten fifteen, there was a light knock at the door.

It was the Welsh officer had come to collect her.

"You look lovely, miss. Charlie's a lucky lad." he stated, wide eyed yet smiling.

"Thank you, and please call me Sylvia, I'm not really second class," she admitted.

The younger officer laughed.

"Then you must call me Harry - I hate Harold...it's such a mouthful."

Sylvia laughed softly as he offered her his arm and led her professionally to Charles.

"He'll look after you, Y'know, Charlie... He'l treat you like a princess."

Sylvia blushed.

"That's not the reason I'm marrying him. I'm marrying Charlie for love."

Harold Lowe gazed at the woman beside him and grinned. Charles really had picked himself a very good wife indeed.

XxxX

It was only a short ceremony, for which Sylvia was glad. She stood silently beside Charles yet happy at the same time as their fingers locked together.

Charles couldn't take his eyes off of Sylvia. She was simply beautiful in her White summer dress, she wore her hair down and had curled it a little. He preferred it straight, but she still looked beautiful.

Murdoch stood to his right, grinning like a Cheshire cat, for he had won his bet with Lowe about Charles marrying Sylvia.

The pastor kept it short, and suddenly Sylvia found herself saying several "I' do's," before she and Charles were announced husband and wife.

"Cough up Lowe," sang Murdoch as he watched his best friend sign the register. Sighing, Harold Lowe reluctantly placed two twenties and a ten pound note in his superiors hand, regretting ever getting involved in the bet in the first place.

"I'll tell Ro," he whined. He knew Mrs Murdoch had a soft spot for him after he had practically dragged her into the lifeboat on the Titanic.

"Tell her all ye want, she'll only call ye a silly fool for agreeing to it." replied Murdoch, shoving the fifty pounds in his trouser pockets as Lights walked out with Sylvia on his arm.

"Eye, but she'll give me it back," muttered Lowe, grinning.

"She bloody will not." huffed William.

"She gives me fifty quid every Christmas for saving her," argued Harold.

William almost keeled over at the fact.

Harold, now satisfied that he had won one over on his superior went back to his duties, whistling loudly.

"LOWE!"

He paused and turned back to Murdoch.

"Scrub the deck."

"Piss off you grumpy old git!"

"NOW! Or you'll be doing it for a month."

Harold clenched his jaw, grabbed a bucket, mop and sponge and stomped out of the room, tripping over the mop as he went.

XxxX

Sylvia was now in Charles's arms in her state room, and she was the happiest she'd ever been in a long time.

"Are you happy?" he asked. Sylvia was amused at this.

"Reading my mind already, are we?" she mused, reaching up and kissing her husband lovingly on the lips.

"Yes I'm very happy. Are you?" she replied.

"Indefinitely so," murmured Charles, beaming as she kissed him.

He kissed her back, leading a trail of peppered kisses along her jawline and neck.

Sylvia gazed at her tiny wedding ring, admiring it's beauty. She was glad it was only small, she hated the huge chunky one Madeline always wore... it always made her finger look fatter and more stubbier than it actually was.

She was so comfortable with Charles. Not nervous or jittery, just herself as he practically worshipped her like a princess. She smiled as he brought his lips back up to meet hers, and kissed him back with just as much love and passion.

She knew he was gutted that he would have to leave to do a walk around for Murdoch soon.

"You should write out a resignation letter," he murmured.

Sylvia's eyes widened a little.

"But what will I do all day?" she asked.

Charles laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know, whatever wives do..."

She smiled as he kissed her again.

"I love you, Charles Lightoller." she murmured, looking up at him.

"And I love you, Sylvia Lightoller." he replied, matching her gaze. Right now, he felt nothing but pure bliss and happiness as he held his new wife close in his arms.

Life for once, seemed positively and absolutely perfect.

XxxX

A/N

Aww...short but sweet don't you think? I'll make up with the other chapter being longer which I might put up tonight if I get it done. :) don't forget to review! xox


	10. Chapter 10

Sylvia sat at the desk gazing at the clock. She didn't really know what to write in her letter to Madeline Astor. She felt slightly guilty leaving the woman in the lurch at the last minute without a decent exucse. What would she write? Especially after Madeline had allowed and paid for her to help her uncle in France.

_Dear Madeline..._Then what? _I would like to thank you for your kindness towards me over the years - _she knew Charlie would call that bullshit.

She stroked her tiny wedding band with her thumb and her heart fluttered.

She sighed softly before staring down at the letter again.

_Since being in France, I got married..._Madeline would obviously ask her to whom. Sylvia already knew that Madeline hated Charles already.

_I hope you understand that my duties will be needed elsewhere now. However I shall stay until you find someone else to fill my position._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Sylvia Lightoller._

She smirked as she signed the letter off and placed it in an envelope. Sylvia Lightoller. She was so used to writing Sylvia Hawley Wilson which was such a mouthful.

She wondered whether Madeline would recognise the surname.

She was just folding the paper and placing it in the envelope when the door opened. Half expecting to see Charles, she was just about to speak until she turned to face her mother instead.

"M-mother..." she stammered.

"Don't you mother me. What have you done?" she demanded, grabbing Sylvia's left wrist and staring wide eyed at the ring.

"I've grown up," spat Sylvia, trying to yank her hand free.

"Grown up my arse," snarled Mrs Hawley Wilson.

Suddenly Sylvia noticed Charles stood behind her mother, but she quickly averted her gaze as she still tried to free herself.

Mrs Hawley Wilson shrieked when she felt a stronger hand prise her fingers from Sylvia's wrist.

"Officer this is a misunderstanding," laughed Sylvia's mother, turning on her charm.

"Not from what I saw it wasn't." said Charles cooly.

Mrs Hawley looked taken aback.

"Really officer..." she stammered.

Charles clenced his jaw as she pleaded innocent.

"Charlie...let her go," said Sylvia calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Charlie let go then, very reluctantly when he felt Sylvia's hand on her shoulder.

Mrs Hawley Wilson scowled and snatched her hand back.

"So you're then man stupid enough to marry her." she spat.

Charles drew Sylvia close protectively.

"I think you'd better leave. You're upsetting my wife." he replied, ignoring her remark.

"I'll leave when I like."

"You'll leave when I say. I'm the first officer on this ship, and my job is to ensure passanger safety." he retorted.

Sylvia sighed softly as she watched her mother and husband squabble, and rested her chin on his shoulder, her hand sliding down his arm to his, linking their fingers.

"I don't like your tone."

"Well you know where the door is."

"Charlie..." warned Sylvia gently.

"No, Sylvia, this is our wedding night, she is not ruining it." Said Charlie firmly, puffing his chest out in defence.

Sylvia hid a smile as she watched him banter her mother out of the room before shutting the door in her face and locking it from the inside.

"God and bennet, what a horrid woman." Muttered Charlie, wrapping his arms around Sylvia comfortingly.

"Well I think you're very brave." murmured Syliva, kissing his neck.

"Not many blokes will stand up to her."

"Hn." Charles scoffed softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied, smiling happily.

"You sure?"

"One hundred and fifty percent. Charlie you've made me the happiest I've been in a long time." She murmured.

He matched her gaze then, his blue eyes locked on hers, and then they shared a passionate kiss, both stumbling towards the bedroom, both blinded by love and giddiness. It was the happiest moment in Charle's life, and the most moving moment for Sylvia. She was loved, she was safe, and most importantly, she'd found the arms of Charles Lightoller, and that was enough happiness for her.

XxxX

A/N

I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been a little busy with personal issues but hopefully I'll be back now so I hope you enjoy - and dont forget to review! xox


	11. Chapter 11

Sylvia sighed softly as she snuggled into Charles, snuggling into the crook of his neck tiredly.

It had been a week since they had been on the ferry in France, a week since she had quarrelled with her mother, and now they were in their home in Southampton.

Her long brown hair was tied messily in a bobble, and draped over her left shoulder, falling more over her shoulder as she snuggled into Charlie.

She felt Charles's arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him, and opening one eye, he gazed down at his wife. Sylvia chuckled and kissed his cheek ever so lightly.

"You'll be late," she murmured softly, smiling as he pulled her closer.

"I'm off sick remember," he teased, kissing her neck.

She laughed softly, lacing her fingers through his sandy blonde hair affectionately.

Charles had been taken off of duty because of his bad ankle, but already he was getting under her feet with fussing too much, but she knew that he was just trying to help out where he could.

He nuzzled her softly, the stubble on his chin rubbed against her bare skin, which sent a pleasant tingle through her body.

"I'll cut that garden today," he murmured, his brilliant blue eyes sparkled.

Sylvia looked impressed. "Don't overdo it. I don't want you hurting your ankle."

"Oh, I'm only walking up and down, it's not hiking, is it?" he chirped, finally sitting up and stretching, the muscles flexed in his back showing his strength as he reached up, his fingers linked together as he stretched his arms full out towards the ceiling before he clambered out of bed and pulled out a pair of old work trousers.

Sylvia sat up herself, and took the bobble out of her hair, listening to Charlie babble on about some new apple trees that he had bought off of a friend from the market. Just as she was about to shake her long brown hair loose to rid of the tangled knots, she felt dizzy.

"Syl?" Charles noted the expression on her face and knelt beside her as she suddenly covered her face with her hands.

"Love, what is it?"

"I feel ever so sick," she mumbled, gazing at him with puppy dog like eyes.

"You've gone as white as a sheet." He declared, feeling her forehead.  
"You're freezing Syl…" he took the duvet and wrapped it around her, putting her back to bed.

"Oh Charlie there's housework and stuff t-"

"Bugger off, you've done it all. If you polish that worktop anymore there'll be none of it left." He stated, fluffing up her pillow.

"I'll go fetch you a bucket…."

Sylvia pouted as she watched Charles jog down the stairs. He returned swiftly with a glass of ice-cold water and a bucket that looked like it had seen better days.

He perched beside her, matching her puppy dog like gaze.

"Cheer up love. It could be worse – you could still be mopping the floor for that bossy old cow."

Sylvia laughed a little at that and leant back into the two pillows he had shoved behind her.

A noise against the window averted their attention then, and Charles let out a deep sigh. "So much for cutting the grass and planting those apple trees," he muttered, watching the rain as it lashed at the leaded windows.

"You could always join me, I mean you are supposed to be off sick." Said Sylvia.

Charles chuckled. It didn't sound a bad idea.

"Alright." He agreed finally, clambering over onto his side of the bed and picking up a book what he had been reading.

Sylvia snuggled close to him, warming up a little more.

"You're burning up." He declared.

"No I'm not, I'm still cold," she argued, snuggling closer.

"You are."

"I'm not- Charlie – Really I'm…..I'm…."

"Gonna be sick?"  
She nodded and as she bobbed her head over the bed and into the bucket he quickly grabbed what he could of her hair gently to stop it from getting caught up.

"Easy…" He murmured, not really enjoying watching as he tied her hair up.

"I'll be right back, alright? Don't move." He ordered.

Sylvia gave him a long look as she watched him disappear downstairs.

XxxX

Sylvia was feeling sorry for herself when the doctor arrived. Charles looked worried as he watched the examination.

"Well….It isn't flu, or food poisoning." He chirped.

"In fact, I'd say it's all rather good news."

"Well it don't look good to me," muttered Charlie.

"It looked like she was dying earlier, if she'd have been a dog I'd have put her down."

"Charlie!" squeaked Sylvia, staring at her husband in horror.

The doctor chuckled.

"I believe, officer, that your wife is with child. Congratulations. I'll see myself out."

Sylvia watched as Charlie leaned back on the dresser in shock.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

She bit her lip and watched his reaction closely.

It wasn't until he started laughing that she realised he was delighted.

"C'mere," he murmured, striding over to Sylvia and hugging her tightly.

She smiled as he hugged her, and kissed his neck gently.

"You, are amazing, d'you know that?" he murmured, his fingers laced through her medium length hair.

She chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around him.

Finally, life seemed to be looking up.

A/N – I apologise for taking so long with this….I kind of didn't really know what to write for this bit, but I hope this will do


End file.
